


Beauty & the Beast

by houmei



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houmei/pseuds/houmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a Beauty somewhere, and perhaps, a Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty & the Beast

Once, long ago there was a secluded yet thriving town in the middle of a lush green valley. This town, in all its happy seclusion, cared only for the business of its own occupants. Travelers were practically nonexistent, and those born within the town often met their deaths there too. They followed the patterns of their own seasons, followed examples of their own ancestors, and sternly heeded their own omens‒ which, in this case, happened to be a dark and insidious castle perched upon the highest hill. One which was said to be ruled by a ferocious beast.

In this town lived a farmer and his three sons, all whom were talented and handsome in their own ways, save for the youngest, who seemed to surpass all known definitions of beauty and brilliance. Once a nobleman of high regard and stature, the farmer now spent his days tending to the lay of the land, working alongside his two sturdy sons while his youngest maintained their finances and educated himself of the strictest order.

Hushed news came upon the farmer one day of a shipment of goods that would once again promise him unimaginable wealth if he laid claim to it before any other merchant could reach it. In his jubilance he insisted each of his sons ask for an item of material wealth, so that he would return with them once he claimed this shipment and raked in his vast wealth. 

His first son said, "Give me a sword, father. The finest slashing sword ever forged so that I may woo any maiden of my choosing in town and win her hand in marriage!"

His second son said, "Give me a ship, father. The finest and sturdiest sailing ship to sail our vast lakes. I will surely become quite popular among the townsfolk!"

The farmer then asked his youngest son what he would like. After a moment of consideration, his youngest said: "I would like a map, father."

"A map?" The farmer replied. "Dear boy, a map of _what_ , to be exact?"

"Why," The youngest son smiled. "A map of the world, of course."

"The _world?_ " His brothers chortled. "What world lies beyond our lush green valley?"

 

The farmer had to agree. Nevertheless he set off, traveling on horseback as he steadily made way to the great lake of their valley‒ a lake which gradually spilled out into the sea, still largely unexplored by all the townsfolk alike. 

Upon arrival the farmer, in his impatience, leapt off his horse and ran towards the precious cargo the ship had unloaded since he first caught glance of it.

"That is mine!" He shouted, only to be stopped by a band of rough-looking men. 

"So says you," A silver-haired, one-eyed man jeered. "But we, a most merry band of pirates, _must_ disagree."

The farmer was robbed of all his possessions. In "exchange" for his menial goods the pirates allowed him his horse and his life, with the promise that he never come across them ever again. Defeated and trodden, the farmer took a path through the woods in order to reach his home more quickly.

As the sun waned and night overtook the sky, the farmer found himself inexplicably lost. Nearly trampled by his own spooked horse and continuously stalked by hungry wolves, he meandered hopelessly through the black foliage until he found himself at the gates of a castle‒ the only castle, in fact, to inhabit their valley overlooking their small town.

Unable to brave his journey home, the farmer took shelter within the depths of the castle— partaking in the delicious assortment of wild game and fruit set out upon a large dining room table and finally drifting into a deep sleep upon a most luxurious bed. 

 

As morning roused him awake, the farmer quickly remembered where he was and hurried to leave the castle. Just before he could reach the door, he noticed a wrinkled map sitting upon an old roll top desk just beside him. Surprisingly, it was a map of the entire world.

 _I could not return my family to a life of wealth_ , he thought in dismay. _The least I could do is give my youngest son this map._

A cold wind overtook him then. A looming shadow dwarfed his own, and there he came face to face with the very master of the castle— the Beast himself.

"You indulge in my food without introduction," The Beast towered above him, growling deep.

"You sleep on my beds without gratitude. And now you plan to take my possessions and run off like the thief you are. As punishment for your gluttony and crime, you'll remain in my dungeon until I see fit."

Stunned and terrified out of his wits, the farmer hastily replied: "It was only a map! Just one map, to give to my youngest son! He is of such intelligence and charisma, such brilliance! It is the only thing I can offer to him. Please, at least allow me to give him this last gift!"

The unforgiving Beast then threw the farmer into a wooden carriage with no rider. Enchanted, the carriage began to stir and trapped the farmer inside. "Then I will allow you a last saving grace," The Beast said. "You will give the map to your youngest son and have him return here. If not, the consequences will be dire for you."

And so the carriage rode on, back to the farmer's home where his three sons waited. Upon being tossed inside and ragged from the trip, the farmer hurried to explain his story and looked to his youngest son, beseeching.

"My youngest, you have always rejected the history of our town, have always been interested in worlds beyond ours." The old farmer wrung his hands. "Perhaps you, out of all of us, will be able to reason with the Beast, who rejects my pleads so."

"Don't worry, father." His youngest son replied. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

And so the youngest took his father's place, and made way to the dark castle where the Beast waited with an assortment of dishes and clothing for the son to partake in.

As the Beast set eyes on the youngest son, he plainly stated, "You are a remarkable beauty."

The youngest son smiled. "And I am to presume you are the Beast?"

"You presume correctly." 

Wherein the farmer would surely face dungeons and damp, dark cells had he returned— the Beauty found light, knowledge, and an assortment of tall rooms dedicated to literature from all parts of the world. The Beauty studied and shared his knowledge with the Beast, who had not touched the texts in years, but now seemed awed and inspired by the human's enthusiasm. 

The Beauty taught him to spell his name, write letters and find their small town on the largest map in the castle, which spanned across two whole room walls. Together they learned the names of other countries, established social structures in which they could categorize these countries, and discussed the political and economical weaknesses within the small town.

 

"I recall a tale," The Beauty said one day, under a clear blue sky. "of a young king who once occupied a great castle. A demon disguised as a beautiful maiden tried to seduce the king, but when he would not be swayed, the demon cursed him and turned him into a beast. She doomed him to live alone forever in his castle, until his one true love would discover him and the curse would be broken."

The Beast grew quiet, overlooking the vast gardens and green mazes which he and the Beauty had walked through and talked in many times before. "What would his true love think, I wonder, if they came to discover that he had been a beast since the very beginning?"

"Hmm," The Beauty hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps that would be what attracts them to him."

"His brutality." The Beauty lifted the Beast's massive hand. "His charisma." He pressed a kiss to each rugged finger. "His benevolence." Then, the Beauty pressed his cheek to the Beast's rugged palm. "His beauty."

  


With hands that surely could have crushed the delicate figure if they so desired, the Beast cupped the Beauty's face and spoke as if he hadn't spoken in over a century. "I waited, and I knew you would come to me."

"I've been waiting too." The Beauty said softly, his voice betrayed by emotion. "I cannot wait to see the world with you."

"Not just any world." The Beast swept the Beauty up and sealed their reunion with a final kiss. "Our world."

 

and so the beauty and the beast took advantage of the town's primitive economical government and created a tremendous army fit to compete with the world and they left the town to invade other countries and become the tyrannical power-hungry couple they are today. also the beauty threw his father and two brothers in jail. because it was funny. and they adopted a son. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this gross parody of the actual beauty & the beast story and the hideyoshi/hanbei i've managed to implement into it. i mean, come on...look at them.


End file.
